


Thirteen O Clock

by khorybannefin



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: You say the words. Nothing happens, but then there's a knock on the door.





	Thirteen O Clock

**Author's Note:**

> This is a personal fantasy written after a prompt given by a friend. Sort of a "What would you do if" scenario.

Thirteen O'Clock

Author: khorybannefin

Author Gender: Female

Reader Gender: Female

Word Count: 5887

Summary: You finally had enough. You said the words. Nothing seemed to happen, but when you answered the knock at the door your jaw dropped.

A/N: This is kinda weird. Personal fantasy inspired by a wonderful pic/prompt a friend tagged me in. Hope you like it.

 

"You're killling me, Y/N" This was going into the second hour that your boss had been raging at you.

"You can't just sell everything in the store at whatever price you like! You're supposed to call me!"

Yeah, this job was pretty slack. You were working at a mattress store in a struggling mall. You saw maybe 6 customers in a ten hour shift, and that was on a good day. You spent your empty hours at work writing. It was quite productive. Hey 4000 words per day wasn't something every writer could boast. The problem was your boss. He steadfastly refused to train you and then yelled at you for extended periods when you got something wrong in your ignorance. He wanted to be called for "special pricing" on every sale, but he didn't want to be in the shop the whole time. You'd tried doing it his way and had worse luck than when you sold on your own. The problem was the equation he was using to base the pricing off of. Every time you thought you had it right he would be all over you for being too low or not calling him. It was getting old. This was the third time this week. You went home sick with stress.

You walked into your small house that you shared with your room mate to find the house even more wrecked than normal. Dishes had piled up and there were clothes and trash everywhere. A note was on the counter.

"Sarah,

Your damned cat got out again. I'm sick of this shit. You knew I was allergic before you got the damned thing. And I am not your child to be left with a chore list! I'm done. Pay your own rent. I'll be back for my stuff on Friday."

You growled in frustration. Searching the house and calling did not turn up Ambrosius. You grabbed his lead and started searching the neighborhood. You walked until it got too dark, calling and shaking his treat bag. No luck. You went back home even more sick and frustrated. You could really have used some cat snuggles after the day you'd had. Maybe he'd come back after he got hungry.

You walked back in to the wreck of a house. Your head told you that you should clean it, but you were just too tired. You opened your laptop, intending to write out your frustration. It made a horrible grinding sound as it booted. Smoke puffed out of the disk drive and the screen went blue. Screaming you threw it across the room, knocking a hole in the wall when it collided. Great, one more thing you'd have to fix.

You sat there for a minute, crying into your hands. This was the worst day you could remember in your entire life. You weren't a depressed person. You didn't drink or do drugs, didn't smoke. There were so few things you could turn to when you were this low. You decided to read your favorite book. At least that wouldn't blow up on you or run out the door. 

It wasn't a big book, or a long one. A bit more like a novella than an actual book. But it was fanciful and fun. You'd even named your cat after one of the characters. The movie had been your favorite of all time since you were six years old. You'd been attracted to, and frankly obsessed with, the Goblin King since before you knew what those feelings meant. You sighed, closing your eyes, holding the book to your chest.

"I wish the goblins would come and take me away, right now."

You said it with your whole heart, all the frustrations of the day and the yearning for a happy ending in your voice. Just something, anything to save you from this life, even if only for a little while. The child in you held your breath, waiting to see if anything would happen. Of course it didn't, and you couldn't help a tiny pang of disappointment. You were about to dive back into the book when the doorbell rang. You made a sound of disgust and pulled yourself out of the warm nest you'd made on the couch. Maybe Abby was coming to apologize? Maybe one of your neighbors had found Ambrosius? You pulled the door open and your heart stopped.

*He* stood in your doorway, just like in the movies. The Labyrinth, *his* Labyrinth, showed behind him. He stood leaning against your door frame, arms crossed over his chest and smirking. His eyes took you in, and they glowed with something dark that you couldn't interpret. Your mouth had gaped open and your heart was now racing in your chest. Your brain was screaming.

It's him. *It's him!* OH MY GOD IT'S HIM!!!!

As if he could read your thoughts he stood straight up, his smirk turning into low laughter. He eyed you again, taking in your khakis and polo shirt. You hadn't changed from work. He tsked at you, shaking his head, as if he was disappointed in your appearance. He probably was, with the way he dressed.

"You know, you could have done this a long time ago." His voice was soft, like warm fur hiding razor claws. Dangerous, but so seductive you didn't even care.

"I've been waiting for you forever Y/N." He held out one hand, covered in a black leather glove, offering you everything you'd ever wished for. You remembered the movie, and the book, and you knew this was probably the worst plan you'd ever even considered. But your day flashed before you, and your life before that, and your brain said "screw it". You wanted magic and adventure and here was it's embodiment, holding out his hand and telling you he wanted you. You barely paused before slipping your hand in his and letting him lead you through that portal, out of your life and into his world.

This place smelled different. It smelled of green things, dampness, but also dust and something sharp, like crushed sage. You and he, still holding hands, looked out over the vista, seeing the twisting curves of the Labyrinth dwindle in the distance, building a slow hill atop which you could barely see his castle.

"It's perfect." You breathed, smiling unconsciously. The Goblin King laughed again beside you.

"Of course it is," he gave you a smug grin as he said it. "How else could I present it to you? What else would you have?"

"Not a thing. It's wonderful...Jareth." 

Your voice hitched a little as you spoke his name. You didn't know how you expected him to react. He stepped away from you, raising the back of your hand to his lips as he bowed gracefully. His lips were soft and warm, and lingered just that little too long. It made your breath speed up. This time, when he glanced up at you from that kiss, you knew the darkness you saw in his eyes and you swalllowed a gasp. 

This couldn't be possible. Was he *attracted* to you? You'd said the words to summon, never expecting an answer. But even having received an answer you expected to be tortured, tested, and possibly even turned into a goblin. Not treated like a long awaited lover. No, no, your brain couldn't even hold that thought without screaming. That couldn't be what was happening.

Jareth was watching you think, head tilted, and a small smile on his face. You knew he couldn't possibly be hearing the things you were thinking, but it certainly looked that way. You know you had a confused and probably slightly frantic look on your face. You kept looking out over the panorama before you and then back at him. You desperately wanted answers to your questions, but were absolutely terrified to ask, fearing the answers. He seemed to know that too.

"Here you are, Y/N, in that world you so desperately wanted. And here I am before you, at long last. What do you wish next?"

"I...I d-don't know," you stammered, like the brilliant conversationalist you were. Just so smooth, Y/N. Charming. He stroked his thumb lazily across the back of your hand, your touch having warmed the leather. It was very distracting.

"Truly?" He asked, eyebrow delicately raised. "After all this time, and so many dreams, there is nothing you desire?"

"I'm sorry," you said, looking at the ground, nervous and vaguely ashamed of yourself for your complete inability to think. "I don't know what you want me to say..."

He laughed, full and honestly. He released your hand to pull off the gloves and tuck them through his belt. He took both of your hands in his and you could see his fingers were long and delicate. You'd seen a harpist once who'd had hands like that. His hands did not have the calluses of a musician. They were so very soft, and his fingers grasped your slightly chilled ones, pulling both hands up and kissing them again. Then he spun you into a pirouette, something you'd never done gracefully. This time, though, he guided you through it as if it was the most natural thing in the world. When you faced him again he was smiling at you. Something felt different. His gaze led your own attention downward.

At some point during that spin he had transformed your clothing. You stood back and looked down at yourself. Tight fitting but incredibly comfortable dove grey pants accentuated your legs. They tucked into richly black suede boots, knee high of course. A loose dove grey blouse tucked into the pants and you were topped with an amazing coat. It was long, hanging below your knees in the back. It was swallow tailed and reaching you felt corset lacing behind you, helping to tailor it to your curves. Long fitted sleeves with flared cuffs. A high collar that dove down to a row of tiny buttons at your waist. And it was a brillant Blue Jay color blue. 

You looked up, shock in your eyes, to see he had provided a mirror for you. You looked incredible. It was absolutely fitting, and the style you would have chosen if you could have spent that kind of money. It even matched him to a degree. You looked like a set. That realization made you swallow hard, your mouth suddenly dry. It was getting harder to deny to yourself that he liked you.

"Much better," he nodded approvingly. "Fitting, if I say so myself. Even looks much more comfortable than what you had. How do you like it?"

"It's amazing!" You smiled at him for the first time. "It's gorgeous. Thank you."

He waved away your thanks as if it meant nothing. He took your hand then and began leading you down the hill. As you walked you realized that the boots were the most comfortable things you'd ever had on your feet. Even with the heels they were so comfortable as to be soothing to your feet, which ached from work. He helped you across some uneven ground and the two of you stood staring at the walls of the Labyrinth itself. 

Walls of stone, huge blocks of it, towered above you by at least twelve feet. Vines grew across it in places. Some looked like dead brown twigs. Others grew strangly silvered leaves that glittered in the light. And of course there were patches of what you'd always referred to as "eye-vy". You thought it was clever. You asked Jareth what he called that weird moss and he told you it was commonly called "fairy lichen". You told him shyly of your name and he laughed.

"I can't believe I never thought of it! Of course it is exactly that!" He squeezed your hand and stood back from you. He motioned towards the wall and a great Gate resolved itself in front of your eyes.

"Now for the great question. Would you like me to show you my Labyrinth? Would you like to discover it for yourself? Or must I send you home?"

You startled a little at the questions. Honestly you hadn't stopped to think about those things. Everything seemed to be going much too fast for your brain to process. Half of you was utterly convinced that you were dead asleep on your own couch. But even if you were, were you going to turn down this chance? This was your greatest dream since you were small! You couldn't help it. You quoted the movie at him.

"No, I can't turn back now! I've come too far!"

His laughter rang. He laughed so hard he nearly lost his breath. He seemed genuinely amused by the quote, and there was an element of relief there as well. It seems he'd been worried you'd ask to go home. After all, he hadn't stolen your brother. He had nothing at all with which to hold you here if you didn't want to stay. But you did want to stay. Very much. So you'd answered the last question, but what about the first two?

Yes, you wanted to explore the Labyrinth. You wanted to see for yourself all of the wonderful things Sarah had discovered as she travelled through. At the same time, how much better would it be to have Jareth show her. He'd created it, so of course he'd know all of the little nooks and wonderful places. Besides, then he'd sstay with you. That was what clinched it.

"Please," you said softly, looking down again. "Will you lead me?" He stepped forward. Those lovely, graceful fingers dipped under your chin and raised your face up until you were looking into his eyes. They were extraordinary, one brown and one blue. You'd never noticed before. His eyes were shining with pleasure as he answered.

"Anything you wish."

He laced his fingers with yours. A snap of his fingers and the great gates opened, slowly revealing the first corridor. You stepped in and looked both ways. Of course it looked like it led straight on until forever, both directions. You realized that you were not letting Jareth lead. You were pulling him behind you by the hand in your enthusiasm. You turned to apologize and he was smiling, watching you.

"So many times you've seen this Labyrinth, and yet the look in your eyes makes it seem all new, even to me. It is a pleasure I rarely get." He gestured an invitation with his free hand, not letting go of the one he had for anything. "Please, lead on."

You walked down the corridor, touching the walls and coming away with some sparkling substance. It wasn't glitter as you'd always supposed. It was a shining substance, that shone in silver irridescence. In a sudden curious inspiration you spread the odd sparkle on your lips. You turned to Jareth. He saw the light now enhancing your mouth and pulled you close, examining it.

"Mmm, if there was doubt before there is none now. Your lips are truly magical." You blushed absolutely scarlet. This was the first overt flirtation he'd offered. You couldn't believe he'd been thinking about your lips! Instead of freaking out you took a deep breath and asked what he meant.

"The glow you wear now is the stuff the Labyrinth is made of. It's residual magic in the very literal sense. This place breathes it, lives on it, and was created by it. And now you wear it like some glorious brand." He stepped even closer. You could feel his body heat radiating from him. "It's irresistable." He whispered, before pressing his lips to yours.

You'd dreamed of this moment so many times, and absolutely nothing in your rampant fantasies compared to the reality. His lips were warm and soft. They moved against yours lightly, waiting for you to respond. With a sigh you joined the kiss, wanting to feel if this would go deeper, and deeper it did. Soft movement turned into open mouthed kisses, your breaths mingling. It moved into something more demanding as you melted against him and his arms enfolded you. You gave him entrance and he explored your mouth even while allowing you the same pleasure. You kissed until both of you were breathless and you were trembling against him. The kiss ended naturally and you pulled back to look in his eyes. That dark desire glimmered in them and your breath caught.

"Jareth, I..." He stepped back, releasing his hold on you. You all but cried at the loss of his warmth.

"As I thought. Magical." He smiled, taking your hand again and planting a kiss on each fingertip. "I must find patience. We have all the time in the world to be together. For now this is your adventure."

You knew what he was doing. He wasn't denying what just happened. Far from it. He acknowledged it and made clear that he wanted more. So did you! Just not right this second. Your brain was still giving off a high ppitched tone. You weren't really thinking. You could still feel his lips on yours. Subtly you ran your tongue over your lips, tasting something rich and spiced that you couldn't place. It was intoxicating. Bowing to his wishes you began walking again, but this time you didn't walk ahead. You walked right by his side, hand in his, close enough to touch shoulders. You looked up at him and he smiled down at you. He seemed very satisfied with this arrangement.

"So, about the branching halls. Are those magical or an optical illusion? I never could figure out which." He seemed surprised at the question.

"You really wish to know the secrets behind the magic? Would that not ruin it for you?"

"Not at all!" You smiled. "This has been my favorite place in the world for such a long time. I want to know everything." Jareth considered, then nodded to himself.

"Very well." He stepped up to a wall, brushing his hand across it and yet not touching it. "The illusion is actually both. The structure of the wall itself serves to conceal a great deal, but there is magic as well or the shadows would tell. It is the slightest suggestion to your mind not to look here. If you do not look you will not see. It can easily be navigated if you only walk with your eyes closed. Your hands on the wall do not lie."

Jareth turned back to you, and though you'd seen his hand move past the wall you could see you still couldn't see the opening. Yet his hand hadn't passed into the wall, like some hologram. It confused your eyes very much to watch. He drew you forward and set your hand upon solid wall.

"Close your eyes, princess, and see for yourself." 

You bllushed at his endearment, but closed your eyes as instructed. He led you forward and you brushed your hand along the wall. When your fingertips hit empty air you reached farther, trying to get contact. You felt nothing. You took a step forward, past where you knew the wall had been, and felt stone under your hand again. You opened your eyes and saw yourself standing in a branching corridor. Jareth stood behind you in the seemingly endless passage. He applauded your success.

"You see? It is a test of perseverance. If something so slight can frustrate your attempt to conquer the Labyrinth then best to discover so in the beginning. You must be dedicated to continue."

"Or clever enough to ask for directions!" Piped a small voice from behind the King. He turned and you stepped up beside him to observe the little Worm. He was not the same color and wore a small hat instead of a scarf, but was clearly of that type.

"A worm!" You clapped excitedly, kneeling down to his level. "I'm Y/N. Nice to meet you!"

"Polite you are! I do hope you're planning to keep this one Sire."

"As a matter of fact that has yet to be determined. Though I have my own opinion on the matter." You looked up at him and he had that fiery look that made you weak. Clearly he had decided to keep you if he could. You couldn't even say you were that opposed to the idea. But you were cautious. Always a trick up his sleeve he seemed to have. You wanted to choose for yourself.

"Shall we?" Jareth offered you his hand to get up. You took it and let him raise you to your feet.

"Thank you for your advice, Mr. Worm. It was very nice to meet you."

"Oh, my pleasure miss!"

You waved at the little friendly creature and took the hidden passage. Jareth led you left, so you could continue exploring. He told you about the little worms and that they too were a test. Some people had no patience for small talk, and while the Worms could be very helpful they were also highly social and much preferred guests to stay awhile. You could get good advice from them, but only if you were kind and kept them on topic.

As n the movie you came to a place that branched so frequently and so randomly that it was very easy to get turned around. You then mentioned climbing up on something to get a view from above. He invited you to try it. You started to climb a pillar, but it seemed to just keep going. No matter how hard you tried to make progress you didn't get any higher. You then climbed a small tree. You could finally see over the wall, but what you saw made no sense. You climbed down, perturbed. Jareth laughed and led you on.

"It was one of the first defenses I created for this Labyrinth. The easiest way to defeat such a thing is to get a view of the path ahead and plan your movements accordingly. That, or cheat entirely and merely walk atop the walls to reach your goal. I abhor such duplicity. If anyone is to be sly in my Labyrinth then it will be me. But I think, sweet princess, that you like me rather more when I am wicked than kind." He spun you a dancing step until you fetched up gently, your back to a wall. "Is that not so?"

He pressed in close and your pulse sped. You tried to move away from the wall, but he had you pinned there, one hand on your hip and one knee slightly between yours. His head dipped, and again brushed your lips with his.

"I think you do," he murmered against your mouth. "Will you tell me to stop?"

You made a sound of denial and felt him smile against you. There was no slow build this time. The kiss started deep and became more heated by the moment. The heavy spice of his kiss seemed to be making you drunk. You wanted to touch him, but he held your hands captive. All you could do was strain against his grasp, pressing yourself against him as much as you were able. He finally broke away from the kiss, burying his face in your neck. His breath was coming as shortly as yours was. He made a sound and somehow you knew he was savoring the taste of the kiss.

"Such a delicious gift. I'm afraid you'll be the end of me, my lovely princess."

"Please," your voice trembled when you spoke. "Please, I want..." 

He raised his head to look you in the eyes. He seemed still very distracted by your mouth, as you were by his. You could feel the flush coloring your features, your heart beating so fast you should probably be lying down. You weren't sure what you were asking for, but his attention had aroused you much more than you'd expected. You'd fantasized, of course, but never actually thought that he, the Goblin King, could be infatuated with you, could desire you. You'd always been enchanted by him, but this sort of desire came as a shock. Nevertheless it was a welcome shock. You wanted this to continue, and yet didn't feel you had the right to ask. Besides, you still weren't sure of his intentions.

"What do you want? Tell me."

"Nothing," you shook your head, trying to shake off the heady kiss. "It's ok. Never mind." He looked at you, confused, but stepped back as you moved away from the wall. 

He straightened his coat and continued on with you. He showed you the gnomes that lived under the tiles and described their little subterranean dwellings. You met the strange upside down gatekeepers and Jareth showed you what was down the corridor that Sarah hadn't chosen.

You travelled through the Labyrinth together, meeting all of the wonderful characters that you remembered. You made friends easily, all of them seeming to be impressed that you were being personally escorted by the King. When you arrived at the gates of the Goblin City you found them thrown open to receive you. The goblins in their variety and multitude lined streets covered in petals and cheered you as you walked with Jareth through the small and very odd little town. You reached the palace and Jareth led you inside. Once in the main chamber you pulled your hand from his, earning a confused glance to match your own.

"Jareth, please tell me what's going on. Why were they acting as though we'd just been married?" Jareth sighed, stepping back towards you. You let him take your hands. He looked up at you, an expression of pleading on his face.

"Please understand, Y/N, I have been watching you for a very long time." His thumbs brushed across your knuckles. "Your heart has long echoed mine, but I would not come where I was not wanted. Your call tonight was as a release from prison for me. All I want is for you to be happy, to stay with me. Have you not realized it yet? Must I say it?" He knelt before you, holding your hands and looking up at you.

"I love you, Y/N. I have for many years. As a King I am unused to begging, but I plead with you now. Stay with me. Give me a chance to make you happy, to earn your love."

You were open mouthed beyond shock. Your head was reeling with his words. Love? Jareth, the Goblin King of the Labyrinth, not only desired you, but loved you? Your mind couldn't make sense of it. You'd had the most amazing day. All your dreams, to be here with him, having this adventure, nothing compared. You didn't want it to end. You wanted him too. You loved your idea of him, certainly, but you did not know the man before you. He wasn't the same as the movie, or the books. Still with that dark seduction, but with a much softer heart than you'd ever perceived. So, what to do? What could you say? You decided on your course, hesitant and ill-advised as it was. You pulled him to his feet.

"No more begging." You smiled softly at him. "I don't know what the future holds for me, but for now, for this moment, I have no desire to leave. Let that be enough for now."

"It is enough." 

His answering smile was radiant, though you had only a second to see it before his lips crashed into yours and you were drowning again in his intoxicating kiss. Liquid fire ripped through you, settling low in your stomach. This time he captured you in his arms, one hand on your face and the other on your lower back, pulling you close. You made a hungry noise against his mouth and molded yourself to him, your own hands finding purchase around his waist and on the back of his neck. 

Even as he assaulted your mouth you ravaged his, demanding equal share. His kiss broke and travelled to your neck. You leaned your head back, making soft encouraging noises. He kissed and nipped his way down. He practically growled against your throat.

"There is witchcraft in your kiss. I am under your spell. Tell me anything but to stop."

"Oh god," his words sent shocks through you. "Please don't stop."

He smiled against the skin of your throat. He kissed back up to your mouth, claiming your lips with more skill than you'd ever experienced. You wanted much more than kisses, or at least more places than your mouth. Of course, lovely as your clothes were, there were entirely too many of them. Your fingers found the clasp of the belt on his coat and worked it loose. He shook it from his shoulders. He slid his hands under your own coat, which had suddenly grown much too hot, and slid it off of you, leaving that gorgeous blue fabric to pool at your feet.

His warm hands pulled the thin blouse from its tucking. His fingers finally found flesh at your waist and you purred into his kiss. The shirts went faster than the coats did. Apparently he was as impatient as you were at this point, because the world tilted and you suddenly felt fur beneath you. You'd never been nude in furs before and it was amazing. More amazing still was this man above you, looking at you as though you were some sort of banquet to a starving man.

"You are even more beautiful than my dreams of you."

You opened your mouth to reply but he swallowed your words in another deep kiss. His hands roamed your body and you arched and gasped into his touch as he drew out the most sensitive places, setting your skin afire with his touch. He found your breasts with his hands and you moaned, your back arched as you forced yourself into his hands. With careful passion he stroked, kneaded, and pinched at delicate flesh. When his mouth found the stiff peaks you thought you'd explode simply from that. You could feel yourself quiver as he flicked his tongue across one and then the other nipple.

You didn't want this to end so soon, and you pushed him over. He rolled, laying back in the bed, smiling as you explored him as well. You bit him, perhaps harder than necessary, on his neck. He growled approval, pulling you up into a scorching kiss. You broke away from him, watching his face as you dragged your nails across his chest. He hissed and arched into you, as you had to him. You smiled wickedly. He apparently liked such things, which was good. So did you. You kissed and bit your way onto his chest and proceeded to abuse his nipples much as he had yours, though with a little more force, a little more teeth. He arched and squirmed at your ministrations, making pleased sounds. Your fingers trailed down the plane of his stomach and he grabbed your wrist flipping you back over. His eyes had grown dark with desire. You met his eyes in challenge.

"I'm not fragile." You told him, your voice heavy with meaning. He raised a brow, then slid his hand up to cup your breast. He took the bud of your nipple between two fingers and pinched it, much harder then he had previously. You moaned, clinging to him. His smile was nearly predatory.

When his mouth took yours again it was with much more force. He raked teeth allong your bottom lip, feeding at your mouth with little bites. He mirrored what you had done, biting a deep mark on your neck. You cried out in pleasure and he growled against you. Hands and teeth found your breasts, and he visited upon them a much rougher treatment. You moaned and writhed beneath him, brain losing focus under the tide of sensation.

Your neglected center was a brand of searing heat between your thighs. Even as he lavished attention and kisses upon the rest of you your body was begging for more. In an effort to hold you still he slipped a knee between yours, holding you down with one hip. You felt his hardness, hot and heavy, against you. Your own tormented sex found his thigh and began rubbing desperately against the taut muscle there, finding only partial satisfaction in the friction. Of course he noticed. He looked up at you, dark eyes hooded, as his hand slid between you, those long delicate fingers finding the center of your heat and stroking you.

You moaned wantonly as his skilled hands drew deeply from your waiting entrance and up to the swollen bud of nerves. He watched as you tossed under him, hips raising into his hand as he slid two fingers inside you and started to stroke you, painfully slow.

"Jareth!" You gasped, your hand pressing his further into you. "More, please!"

"Patience, my precious one. I'll not leave you wanting."

E couldn't resist the lure of giving you pleasure. You were radiant above him, skin gllowing, hair tossed around your face. His eyes on you he slid down between your legs. When his mouth found you there you cried out, fingers twisting into his hair. He held you captive, mouth and fingers drawing keening sounds of pleasure from you. You were begging, though you didn't know it. Before you could succumb to his ministrations he came back up, kissing you fervently with the taste of your own want on his lips. His hips were between your thighs and you could feel him as hard and wanting as you were. 

"Jareth please!" You begged, desperate to be filled. 

You raised your hips, sliding your wet heat along his shaft. He moaned, shifting his hips and beginning to push inside you. Your moan echoed his as pleasure flowed through your body. As he began to stroke slowly in and out of you you canted your hips meeting his thrusts and trying to spur him on. 

"God, Jareth!" You gasped, feeling your end draw closer. "I need more. Please I won't break!"

He took you at your word. His thrusts grew deeper, harder, until he wad plunging in and out of your body with exquisite force. You gasped and moaned, feeling that liquid fire start to solidify. You wrapped your legs high around his hips, raising up to meet his movements. 

"Jareth!" You cried out his name as you came completely undone, your hips grinding up into him. You felt him lose his rhythm as well, rocking against you add he let go. He was murmuring in your ear, holding you tightly. You heard your name. 

"Y/N my love. My precious love. Until the world falls down..."


End file.
